heroes_rfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes R (Animated Series)
Heroes R (also known as Heroes R: The Animation or simply just that) is a animated web series created by Jason Murph (a.k.a Kidtendo TM). The show was going to be a comic book series by Kidtendo at first but then changed it into a Dragon Ball Z and Persona 5-style action packed animated series. Heroes R started airing on YouTube and Instagram on November 22nd, 2019 and ended airing on December 31st, 2019. Overview Heroes R follows the adventures of Jason, Sonic, Warrior, Liberty and more as they fight with powerful villains whose goals are trying to take over the world or defeating them. However, Jason has came across a new companion of his which is a Guardian Spirit named Flamefighter. With each villain returning for a "round 2, 3 or more" such as Ultra (which is his Alpha counterpart) and Negaman (planned season 2), the main hero characters must learn new skills of fighting to become more powerful than or like the villains they fight or fought with and obtain new powers and abilities. The show is very similar to Dragon Ball Z, DBZ fan shows like [https://smbz.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros._Z_(2006_Series) Super Mario Bros. Z] and Persona 5 which means that characters such as Goku or Mario fights with various strong and ultimate villains such as Frieza and Bowser and obtain new abilities, items and powers by being powerful against the enemy. As of now, Season 1 has been completed and is known as the Ultra Alpha Saga. Season 2 A second season is planned to be released in 2020. Kidtendo analyzed the second season by himself. Here's the analyzed info of Season 2: * Liberty will be taking the role as the main protagonist from now on. * It is possible if Shadow from both Heroes and Sonic will ever make an appearance in Season 2 of Heroes R. * All-Star 7.0 is being voiced by Anna Gjekaj. * Season 2 may feature more flashy fights. * It is possible if 7 episodes may be made and aired on YouTube and Instagram. * Season 2 may be going in a dark tone, rather than light toned like Season 1. It may be dark toned due to Invincible appearing in a dark dimension from the future and dark versions of the Sapphires from that same dimension. Overview Of Season 2 Heroes R: Season 2 follows the adventures of Liberty and more as they fight with a new powerful villain named All-Star 7.0, whose powers are from the Unlimit form but opposite and her goal is to conquer the world. Season 3 A third season has been announced. While nothing much known for the third season, there is only one information about it: Amanda is the main antagonist. Since Liberty is the leader of protecting the world from danger and the United Hero Force, Amanda becomes the United Villain Force's leader by the request of Jason's enemy Negaman and wants to have vengeance on Liberty, as she is very hell-bent on killing her childhood frenemy Liberty. Video Game A video game based on the animation is set to be released in April 2020 as the 9th 3D Heroes and a sequel to Heroes Kingdoms. The game is called Heroes R: Superheroes. Its plot is based on all three seasons, although nothing much is known for the third season, at least the 2nd second knows its plot which is that it follows Liberty as she must defeat All-Star 7.0. Production In November 18th, 2019, Jason Murph (Kidtendo) was planning to make a comic series with 10 volumes titled "Heroes R". However, in November 19th, 2019, Kidtendo was watching fan videos of Sonic fighting with various enemies in his games, including a bit of Dragon Ball Z. In November 20th, 2019, Kidtendo made a Google Slides presentation of Jason and Ultra fighting. Until later, he changed it to a official series of his own title "Heroes R". Reception With the episode 1 preview being released on November 21st, 2019 on both YouTube and Instagram, it is met with acclaimed response, with those saying that the animation is so great and very nice. Trivia * Heroes R was going to be a comic book series but instead, it became a web series with the same art by Kidtendo from the comics. * The series centers around fighting and fast-paced action, which is based on Dragon Ball Z. Links A link of season 1 of Heroes R: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmHydBtpmDxWdEczdAFSJ5_VQjk-aWR6e Category:Animation